


... As the Night Kisses Your Cheek

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, apprehension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is sleeping at her friend's place... and she wants to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... As the Night Kisses Your Cheek

"With bloodshot eyes I watch you sleeping,  
the warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading."  
\- Bullet for My Valentine (Tears Don't Fall)

 

Morgana packed up her stuff and departed to Morgause. They have been friends since their childhood. And for more than two years Morgana felt something more than just friendship. Apprehending she never dared to ask. Though she felt the pressure pushing too hard already - the tension within her heart. She has to ask tonight.  
Morgause opened the front door and saw the pale beauty she spent her whole childhood with, saw each her feature - her blue hair on the left half of the head, contrasting with the raven tresses on the right, both dragged behind her ears, bearing tunnels in its lobes, her frame embraced by black lace dress, her chest, back and arms painted with tattoos. "Hey, babygirl," yelled Morgause, wrapping her limbs around Morgana's shoulders. Morgana had almost planted a kiss on Morgause's ardent neck, yet she controlled herself enough not to.  
The evening was great - they were watching movies - actually they ran the Evil Dead marathon just for fun. Morgana was sitting on the couch, playing with Morgause's golden tresses, tangling her fingertips in them, letting the few blue locks slip through her fingers, besmirching them with its sweet scent. Morgause's head was resting in Morgana's lap whilst she was laying on the floor, her chest rising and falling with calm breath as she was slowly falling asleep. Morgana inhaled the sweet aroma of Morgause's hair, her eyes rolling inside her head. She hadn't asked... but now she was sure Morgause is asleep and she just kissed the top of Morgause's head.  
Morgause jerked, then she fell asleep again... at least she seemed to. Morgana realized the danger, but she did not resist and carefully caressed Morgause's hot cheek. This time Morgause opened her eyes. Morgana was sitting bowed above Morgause's head nestling in her lap. Morgause emerged her head a bit and slightly kissed Morgana's shivering lips.  
Morgana trembled. This is just a dream, she thought. "Dearie?" This isn't happening. This isn't happening! Morgause kissed Morgana's lips again, long, passionate, loving kiss. So this is happening. As soon as Morgana realized this, she just buried her palm into Morgause's locks and swamped her face with kisses.

* * * * *

Morgana was laying on the couch, Morgause's head nestling on her breasts rising and falling with breath. Morgana still felt Morgause's lips warming every inch of her face. Dearie Morgause was asleep again. But as soon as I wake up, I'll taste her lips once again. This thinking, Morgana drowned herself into sleep.

"She tenderly kissed me,  
she fondly caressed  
and then I fell gently  
to sleep on her breast!"  
\- Edgar Poe (For Annie)


End file.
